That Awkward Moment When
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: A little one shot featuring Ruby and Yang back before they went to Beacon together. Part of my 100 Themes challenge: 13-Confused


"Yaaaaaaang!" the childish voice called out as she burst through the front door. "I'm home! Turns out classes at Signal ended early today!"

Ruby closed the door behind her and turned just in time to find the family pet, Zwei the Corgi, running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him up to his owner, leaping into her arms once he got close enough.

"Woah! Hiya, Zwei! Just gimme a minute to put my things down." Ruby smiled, petting him on the head before setting him down and walking over to the coat rack on the other end of their house's mudroom that led to the combined kitchen/living room. Hanging her knapsack on the hook, electing to do her homework later, and carefully laying her newly constructed weapon against the wall next to it, she entered the living room, Zwei bouncing in after her.

"Yang? Are you home?" Ruby called, not receiving a response as a silent house answered. She was now curious. Yang was out if school since she got accepted to Beacon, a feat the brunette couldn't help but feel envious about everytime the subject crossed her mind. Her graduation present for finishing at Signal Academy, the yellow and orange motorcycle, was still parked out front on the curb, and a familiar brown jacket was casually draped over the back of the sofa, so she had to be home.

"Wait here, Zwei." Ruby commanded, the Corgi almost giving what seemed like a nod before he scampered to his bed next to the TV set. Ruby walked into the back of the kitchen, which led to a staircase behind the wall that the fridge stood against, and ascended to the second floor.

"Yang? Are you in your room?" Ruby called again as she made it to the landing at the top of the stairs. No answer again. The reaper in training took notice that the second door on the right, Yang's room, was closed, one of her scarfs draped over the knob.

"Why would she leave that there?" she thought to herself as she walked up to her sister's door, inspecting the scarf before pulling it off the handle. She placed an ear to the door before entering. Yang was definately on the other side of it, and judging by the sounds of her moaning, she seemed to be in distress of some sort. What surprised Ruby was another voice happened to be coming from inside the room as well, and it grunted in harmony with every moan that seemed to come from her sister. "She might be being attacked! I gotta help her!" Ruby quickly thought before springing into action.

With a swift kick, Ruby made a dynamic and heroic entry, storming in with her fists up. "Leave my sister alone, intruder!" she boomed.

"GAH! RUBY!" Yang yelped. Ruby took very quick notice that Yang was completely nude, kneeling atop some boy her age, also in nothing but a birthday suit. They both seemed to be sweating, blushing, and very embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry! I heard you groaning and thought you were in trouble." Ruby quickly apologized before curiosity got the better of her. "Wait, why are you both-"

"JUST GET OUT!" Yang screamed, throwing a pillow at her half-sister, followed by a succession of more until Ruby quickly retreated, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Ruby wondered. "And why were they wrestling without any clothes on?"

A creaking of the door opening snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ruby, Yang, I'm home!" a voice rang out from downstairs.

"Dad!" Ruby gasped as she ran downstairs at lightning speed, propelling herself forward into her father as she pulled him into a hug.

"Easy there, Ruby. You just saw me a few minutes ago, before running home after classes ended." Taiyang chuckled, ruffling her hair a bit.

"I know. I'm just happy everyone's home." Ruby admitted.

"Where's your sister?" he asked, setting a bag of his teaching supplies on the kitchenette counter before starting to get a glass of water.

"She's with a boy upstairs in her room." Ruby answered, when a sudden crash of broken glass came from the countertop. She looked over to find her dad with an expressionless face, the glass that was once in his hand now broken over the countertop.

"...What was that?" he asked, his voice rising slightly.

"I said she has a boy up in her room. I think they were wrestling or something, but they were doing it in an odd way, with no clothes or anything!" Ruby explained in vivid, yet horrifying detail to her father.

Without a word, Taiyang formed a scowl and rushed upstairs. Ruby just stayed where she was, confused what had just happened...or why there was now shouting coming from upstairs...or why Yang's friend just got thrown out the window in his underwear and landed in the front yard before running off.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" her dad's voice echoed from upstairs. "AND YOU, YOUNG LADY ARE GROUNDED!"

With a slam that made Ruby wince, she quickly jumped onto the sofa and flicked on the TV, ready to act oblivious to what she just heard and witnessed as her father came back downstairs in a huff.

"Sorry about that, Ruby..." he panted, going back to the cupboard to retrieve a new glass to drink from.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked, looking over the couch.

"I'll tell you when you're older." was Taiyang's reply.

"But I'm fifteen!" Ruby whined. "That's still not old enough?"

Taiyang sighed before walking over to sit with his youngest. "Ruby, I can't tell you everything right now, but just know that your sister and her friend were NOT wrestling. And because of that, she is not leaving this house until she goes to Beacon. Understood?" he asked.

"No, but okay." Ruby nodded slowly, still completely confused about what had happened.

"That's my girl. Now how about we make some cookies or something before your Uncle Qrow comes over for dinner?" Taiyang suggested.

The thought of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies clouded over Ruby's puzzled mind. She quickly agreed and hopped over the couch and into the kitchen to start the prepwork. "Should we make extra for Yang? She's gonna need the energy boost after all that wrestling." Ruby suggested.

Taiyang's eye twitched slightly as he followed his daughter in. "Let's just drop that from the conversation, okay, sweetie?" he asked through his teeth.

"Oh, okay." Ruby nodded, confused once more.


End file.
